Previo
by Supermonstrum
Summary: Antes de ese largo enfrentamiento entre humanos y muntanes, Erik va a advertírselo a su Charles. Este no quiere saber nada, pero lo escuchará y tratará de darle un poco de paz al tiempo que Erik también se la da a él. - Erik/Charles


Ninguno de los personajes me partenece. "Lesson in love", la música que usé para escribir este fanfic y que sugiero que usen para acompañarlo, tampoco es mía.  
>Esto está dedicado a Suna.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Previo<strong>

_I'm not proud, I was wrong_

La rama del árbol golpeó fuertemente contra la ventana gracias al viento que se estaba levantando, parecía que una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba de apoco. Charles se despertó al sentir el sonido del vidrio resquebrajándose, algo que en realidad no le costó demasiado porque apenas había conseguido relajarse y entrecerrar los ojos. Esa noche se sentía terriblemente inquieto, extraño, mal. Apoyó las manos a los costados de su cuerpo y se incorporó.

O al menos intentó hacerlo.

Fracasó, como todas las otras veces en las que olvidaba que de la cintura para abajo no había nada más que "carne" dormida, inútil. Por favor, podía controlar el pensamiento de los otros, manejar lo más abstracto y oculto de sus mentes, ¿y no conseguía hacer algo tan simple como levantarse de la cama y caminar por donde se le diera la gana sin sentarse sobre esa silla? Siempre sonaba como un chiste muy malo, pero era cierto.

_and the truth is hard to take._

Permaneció tirado hasta que el brazo comenzó a dormírsele por el peso de su cuerpo, tenía el rostro aplastado contra el frío suelo de madera y miraba el picaporte de la puerta, o mejor dicho sus ojos apuntaban a este por el mero hecho de que no quería tenerlos cerrados; apenas registraba lo que pasaba fuera de su cabeza. De repente el optimismo con el que había aceptado su nueva forma de vida se esfumó.

Porque ser mutante no lo eximía de la impotencia y de la frustración.

Suspiró. La depresión no era lo suyo, no era _groovy_. Sólo que a veces no podía evitarlo y en el fondo sabía que había perdido algo más que moverse libremente.

_I felt sure we had enough  
>but our love went overboard<em>

Un ruido proveniente del pasillo lo sobresaltó, Charles se acomodó enseguida sobre el borde de la cama haciendo fuerza con los brazos, y se llevó dos dedos a la sien (ya no era necesario pero la costumbre aún no se le había ido). Algo le dijo que no se trataba de ninguno de sus muchachos merodeando y lo confirmó cuando sus poderes no consiguieron penetrar en la mente del intruso.

«No. Él sabe que no debería estar aquí y yo sé que él no vendría aquí», pensó sin querer abrir la puerta.

_I've been trying to reach your shore__  
><em>_waves of doubt keep drowning me_

La persona al otro lado parecía indecisa: giró el picaporte de la puerta, luego lo dejó, volvió a girarlo y se escuchó un "chic" y un chirrido leve para enseguida volver a cerrarse con fuerza. Charles pudo escuchar claramente unos pies descalzos caminando por la alfombra del pasillo y ya no quiso seguir jugando. Se sentó sobre la silla y abrió la puerta.

Todo se tiñó de azul como antes. Y de poder, sus piernas habrían temblado al igual que su labio inferior en ese instante.

―Erik ―susurró cortando el silencio. Hubiese agregado "¿qué haces aquí?" mas no pudo.

―Charles ―dijo Erik al tiempo que su mirada bajaba hacia la silla, no se molestó en reprimir una mueca de disgusto.

_All the dreams that we were building  
>we never fulfilled them<em>

Le dolió. Como si le estuviese echando la culpa de estar así. Casi era la típica expresión que adoptaban los humanos cuando veían ciertas mutaciones en sus amigos o familia.

_could be better, should be better  
>for lessons in love<em>

―¿No es perfecto, cierto? Lamento arruinar tus expectativas.

―No es eso y lo sabes. Ha pasado casi un año desde aquello y llegué a suponer que-

―Eso pasa en las películas, el andar milagroso, pero no, aquí me tienes igual que la última vez.―Pudo darse cuenta de cuan filosas eran sus respuestas en la forma en la que Erik parpadeaba con ese sentimiento mezcla de disgusto y probable culpa. El problema radicaba en que no era su intención transmitir rencor ni reprocharle nada, el tono de voz y la frialdad en su mirada salían solos, se sentía como un humano ordinario sin control de sus actitudes y emociones. Charles carraspeó para cambiar de tema y comentó como quien le pregunta a un niño qué está haciendo con su mano en el frasco de galletas: ―Lo que quiero saber es que estás haciendo por aquí, Erik.

Los ojos azules volvieron a bajar hacia sus piernas. Charles sonrió de lado

―Deja de acumular recuerdos que sólo te hacen daño.

―No lo entiendes. ¿Crees que es fácil? Y no es culpa, es responsabilidad, tú no estás hecho para esta clase de vida.

―No sientes lo mismo a la hora de lastimar a los humanos.

―Los humanos no son mis amigos ―respondió cortante y ofendido―. No me siento responsable de sus destinos ni de nada. Ellos ya cumplieron su etapa en el mundo y ahora nos toca a nosotros, Charles. Somos la evolución.

_For restless eyes egos burn  
>and the mold is hard to break<br>now we've waded in too deep  
>and love is overboard<em>

Conocía ese discurso y aún le causaba una punzada de dolor escucharlo con más determinación que antes. Al mismo tiempo se culpaba por no poder hacerle frente de la forma debida y necesaria. En el fondo, luego de haber entrado en sus pensamientos para rescatar aquel recuerdo clave para el control de los poderes de Erik, Charles entendía lo difícil que había sido su infancia en la Polonia de los nazis. A esa porción de humanos, infinitamente crueles, los despreciaba. Fueron ellos los que desequilibraban a Erik, impidiéndole ser aquella persona tan maravillosa que llegó a conocer.

Charles se vio muy pocas veces en la situación de no estar seguro de nada y esa era una de ellas. ¿Por qué Erik estaba frente a él, probablemente a escondidas de sus seguidores, hablando de algo en lo que ambos ya tenían sus posturas más que claras?

Respiró profundo y posó las manos sobre los hombros de Erik, este apoyó la frente sobre la de él, sin decir nada. Charles comprendió el okey y muy despacio, subió las manos, hasta tocar aquel casco frío, levantándolo y dejándolo a un lado. Extraño. Pero aunque siempre pareció imposible, tal vez Erik no _sabía_ responder a sus preguntas de la forma tradicional.

Fueron segundos de contacto menta y comprendió a la perfección. Se separó de Erik apenas terminó, con una expresión de sorpresa y melancolía, como si se hubiese enterado de un secreto espantoso y en parte así acababa de pasar. El labio inferior volvió a temblarle y trató de no perder la compostura. Recién había pasado un año desde el accidente en la playa, ¿y en la cabeza de Erik ya rondaban ese tipo de ideas?

_Heavy hearts token words  
>all the hopes I ever had<br>fade like footprints in the sand _

―¿Es por eso que estás aquí? ―inquirió sin parpadear, penetrando en los ojos de Erik, intentando convencerlo de que no hiciera nada―. Tienes que estar bromeando, Erik, es muy pronto, además… Además esto tiene que poder arreglarse de otra forma.

―Ya te lo dije antes, Charles, la paz nunca fue una opción. ¿No estuviste conmigo después de que ayudamo a los humanos y trataron de eliminarnos como animales? Es más, ni siquiera a los animales se los mata así. ―Iba levantando el tono sin darse cuenta, apretándole los hombros a Charles quien las sentía como garras.

_All the homes that we were building  
>we never lived in<br>could be better, should be better  
>lessons in love<em>

―¡Pero nosotros no somos como ellos! ―insistió entrando en una especie de pánico. Había despertado sintiéndose mal y ahora venía él a empeorarlo todo―. Nosotros vemos las cosas distintas y acabar unos con otros no es la solución. ―Sentía que se ahogaba en sus propias palabras mientras se enfadaba por el orgullo del otro, alguien que justamente debía entender sobre el exterminio. ―¡Tú deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie! ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿meterlos en jaulas e ir matándolos por tandas?

Un movimiento brusco y rápido seguido de la silla de ruedas impactando contra el suelo, un sonido ahogado saliendo de los labios del profesor y aquella expresión fría y amenazadora en Erik que ponía cuando se trataba de sus enemigos. Charles se estaba destruyendo más que nunca y en tan poco tiempo...

―No sabes de lo que hablas, no lo puedes comparar ―gruñó Erik ya encima de él, igual que una fiera.

Ambos habían tenido posturas distintas cuando se conocieron, pero no fue suficiente para separarlos, para evitar que construyeran juntos una especie de futuro prometedor. Erik había descubierto que no era el único mutante en el mundo, Charles estaba maravillado con los jóvenes y sus habilidades que iba encontrando. Ambos viajaron a buscarlos, ambos se ocuparon de ayudarlos a manejar sus habilidades y no sentirse avergonzados de quienes eran. Y de pronto, después de lo que aparentemente fue un éxito, sus caminos se torcieron.

Erik avanzó y Charles se quedó. Figurada y literalmente. Se quedó estático junto a los humanos y los mutantes que apoyaban su idea de conseguir la paz mientras veía a Erik alejarse por un camino complicado.

_If we lose the time before us  
>the future will ignore us<br>we should use it, we could use it, yeah  
>lessons in love <em>

El enfrentamiento. Eso fue lo que vio en la mente de Erik. Un enfrentamiento inmanente en el que se dejarían de lado aquellos buenos momentos.

―No puedes volver sólo para decirme que me enfrentarás para conseguir tu objetivo ―titubeó sujetándolo de la muñeca con fuerza―. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

_lost without love_

―Trata de entender, Charles. Trata de entender e incluso querrás unirte a nosotros ―explicó Erik. Pero quedó estático cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba avanzando sobre Charles, clavándole las rodillas sobre sus muslos. La sangre se le heló por milésimas de segundo y el estómago se le retorció apenas. Con un hilo de voz y esfuerzo consiguió articular: ― Charles.

―¿Qué?, ¿qué sucede? ―inquirió desorientado por el cambio repentino en el tono de voz.

No, no podía darse cuenta, no sentía nada de nada y todo gracias a…

Los brazos de Erik temblaron mientras bajaba la cabeza lentamente, volviendo a apoyar su frente contra la de Charles, cerrando los ojos. Charles aflojó su agarre y le pasó una mano por la nuca, rozándole, con aquel cariño lejano, el cabello.

_Lessons in love  
>when will you ever learn<em>

―Yo no quiero enfrentare ―murmuró como un muerto―. Si no vienes con nosotros, al menos hazte a un lado, pero no me obligues a enfrentarte. Y no es un capricho, te lo pido como amigo, te lo pido porque-

_lessons in love  
>when there's nowhere left to turn <em>

No era miedo. Era ver por completo la magnitud de la situación que se avecinaba. Finalmente, Erik se había dado cuenta de que liderar una guerra no era tan fácil como pensaba, sobretodo porque implicaba enfrentar a otros mutantes, a otros como él. Secretamente, Charles se sonrió porque no representaba un obstáculo, sino una pieza frágil a la que no quería dañar.

Erik no quería dañarlo. Magneto sabía que eso podría llegar a suceder.

«No puedes con esto…»

Pero lamentablemente, él no podía ayudarlo como la primera vez que se conocieron. No a destruir.

_Lessons in love  
>don't let your spirit burn<br>Lessons in love  
>I'll wait 'till you return <em>

Sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello, Charles ladeó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los labios de Erik y ambos se dieron el beso que debieron haberse dado mucho antes. La lengua del profesor se dejaba hacer ante la otra, que recorría salvajemente toda su boca. Charles arqueó un poco el cuerpo mientras Erik acariciaba sus pecho por debajo de la ropa de dormir, mordisqueaba sus labios con fuerza, los lamía y estiraba.

Gracias a los poderes magnéticos, la silla de ruedas quedó en un rincón alejado y la puerta trabada. Charles se embriagaba en el perfume que emanaba el cuello de Erik, tratando de olvidar que no podría tener nada más allá de esos ardientes roces, que en cuanto Erik le arrancase los pantalones y se perdiera en la suavidad muerta de sus muslos, sería igual a estar haciéndolo con nada.

―No, no, no ―susurró el polaco como si fuese él quien pudiera leer la mente del profesor―. Mira, si puedes sentirlo, Charles, imagíname ―pidió, deslizando con elegancia los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta dejarlos a un lado. Flexionó sus piernas y pasó los dedos desde las rodillas hasta su entrepierna, aplicando fuertes y cortos mordiscos, besando silenciosamente y acariciándolo con la humedad de su lengua.

―Erik ―masculló―, no… no puedo imaginarlo.

―Chalres…

―Porque sólo puedo recordar cómo me lo hacían otras personas ―exclamó mordiéndose el labio con fuerza al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba bajo el de Erik―. Eso es lo más cercano que tengo, el recuerdo de otros, y en este momento sólo quiero que me quede grabado el de ahora y no podré.

―No es así ―y sus dientes desgarraron apenas la piel del profesor, dolidos como su dueño. Sintió el gusto de la sangre de Charles y el horror de no oírlo quejarse ni gemir de placer. ―Esto sucedió por ayudar a los humanos.

―No. esto lo hiciste tú, Erik.

―Soy responsable por haberlos ayudado, no merecen nada de nosotros, Charles. Pero mira, soy el único que toma responsabilidad en todo esto, porque-

―No lo digas, no cuando sabemos que el día en que debamos enfrentarnos, esta noche no significará nada.

_All the dreams that we were building  
>we never lived them<br>we could lose it, we should use it _

No mentía, eso era lo que más le pesaba a ambos.

Charles deseaba que nada de todo eso hubiese pasado, que Erik planeara lo que quisiera, pero lejos, lejos de él, sin comunicarle nada. Que hiciera como los humanos en la historia, donde atacaban sorpresivamente y luego enviaban sus formales declaraciones de guerra. Pero nada más era un deseo reprimido, que no le haría saber. Porque en la mente de Erik leyó esa especie de temor al porvenir que seguro ignoraría para seguir adelante, por supuesto.

Aunque esa noche estuviese allí sólo para tranquilizarse, para volver a tener armonía, para que Charles le diera armonía.

El profesor fijó los ojos al techo siempre acariciando cariñosamente la cabeza rubia de Erik. Pese a que no estaba sientiendo nada allá abajo, no le costó imaginar que estaba rasgándole la piel de las piernas. Descargandose medio enfurecido como un chico, dejándole marcas caprichosas.

―Cuando las veas sabrás que yo lo hice, que estuve aquí y lo hice. Te olvidarás de cualquier otro recuerdo y persona. ¿Qué te parece? No lo sentirás pero… al menos podrás verlo ―dijo, relamiéndose desesperado.

―Podré verlo ―repitió el otro.

Abandonó sus piernas y pasó por encima de la cintura, quitándole la ropa mentras Charles se deshacía de las de él. Semidesnudos, Erik lo tomó y lo dejó sobre la cama, apoyó las rodillas a los costados de su cuerpo, forzándose a relajarse un poco y dedicarse a darle todo el cariño que le hubiese dado en otro futuro, ya imposible de cumplir. Charles hizo el esfuerzo y frotó su entrepierna con la de él, se sonrió cuando al tocar la de Erik con la mano la sintió erguida, al menos aún seguía teniendo chispa para esas cosas. Erik también sonrió mientras su respiración se aceleraba muy despacio.

En silencio acordaron que alguno de ambos debía llegar al clímax y Charles continuó lo suyo, disfrutando de las manos de Erik recorriendo absolutamente todo su torso, sintiendo sus dientes clavándose con suavidad sobre sus pezones, hasta que sintió la humedad y espesura saliendo del miembro de Erik.

―Sabes que no estás solo ―susurró acomodándose sobre él. El sueño estaba invadiéndolo; en parte era bueno, prefería amanecer en soledad que verlo partir, ver sólo su espalda desapareciendo por la ventana.

―Por eso estoy aquí ―respondió, hundiendo la cabeza sobre el cabello del profesor, respirándolo y apoyando los labios con fuerza―. Pero ya es momento de que me dejes partir, tendrás que hacerlo.

Charles lo abrazó con fuerza.

―¿Alguna vez llegaste a creer que podríamos haber tomado otro camino, un camino más a mi manera?

_all the homes that we were building  
><em>we never lived in<em>_

Silencio. El corazón de Charles esperando la cruda verdad.

―Sí. Llegué a creerlo.

_could be better (could be better), should be better  
>lessons in love <em>

Silencio, los brazos de Charles haciendo más fuerza aún, Erik correspondiéndole, sin sacar la cabeza de donde estaba para no mirarlo a los ojos, los párpados más pesados de la nada, un bostezo de la boca de Charles, sus ojos finalmente cerrados, un beso y el aliento cálido de Erik, palabras que no conseguía entender mientras todos sus músculos se relajaban.

Paz.

_If we lose the time before us  
>the future will ignore us <em>

Aunque fuera esa noche, aunque fuera el mismo Erik quien le trajo, desde su llegada intrusa, dolor con noticias de guerra entre mutantes y humanos...

Terminó trayéndole un poco de paz.

_We should use it, we could use it_

«Gracias, pero ojalá...»

Ojalá todo hubiese sido de otra manera.

* * *

><p>Venía escuchando esta canción en la radio y cuando vi la película de XMFC me dije: "la letra está hablando de estos dos". Así fue como terminé escribiendo mi primer fanfic de esta pareja que me encanta. Me encanta desde hace bastante, pero siempre fue dificil imaginar a un Charles y un Magneto jóvenes, aunque este año mi sueño (?) se cumplió y resultaron más encantadores de lo que mi imaginación pudo haber supuesto.<p>

Ojalá les haya gustado, pero si creen que debería pulir el estilo o cualquier cosa, ya saben cómo comentar.

Saludos.


End file.
